Love Is In the Air
by mrseligoldsworthy27
Summary: This is an Allam love story! As Valentine's Day is approaching this two find themselves totally smitten with each other. Too bad they are to afraid to admit it. A cute little fluff story probably like a 4-shot or something like that. Idk maybe a story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so I know I'm pretty stupid for starting a new story when I already have 2 other stories and one of which I haven't updated in to long…So yea. I've been having this idea in my head for a couple hours and I really wanted to do it. This story isn't going to be to long but I just thought it would be a cute little fluff stories because my others stories will have mucho drama in them. So anyway here is chapter 1! (btw, Alli is still attending Degrassi)..**

General POV

Valentine's Day is slowly coming up and everyone is excited about it...except for Alli. Ever since her fallout with Drew she hasn't been ready for another boyfriend, not ready to get her heartbroken again. But now that V-Day is coming up she wants to spend it with that someone special, but first she needs to find the someone special. The thing she hoped for the most though was that someone would send her a rose, at least that would make her feel wanted by someone even if she didn't want them back. She had all of this on her mind as she was walking the halls of Degrassi when suddenly-_BAM!_

Alli's POV

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention!" I said hoping the person I bumped into wouldn't be mad but when I looked up I saw the person I've been looking for. I never would have thought it would be, "Adam, hi. Umm I'm sorry again."

"It's okay Alli" he started, "I wasn't paying attention either. To show you how sorry I am can I walk you to class?" How have I never noticed how cute Adam was? I guess I was to infatuated with Drew to notice.

"Yea, that would be really nice. Thanks." As we were walking together he took my books from my hands so he can carry them..he's to sweet. I couldn't keep my eyes off him the whole time we were walking. He probably thought I was crazy just staring at him like that, I hope he doesn't notice but I can't help myself.

"Alli, are you alright?" Clare said coming up to where Adam and I were now standing in front of my Chemistry class.

"Uhh what do you mean? I'm fine." I honestly had no clue what she was talking about but then it hit me. She noticed me staring at Adam. _Come on Clare, please don't say anything. Please don't say anything._

"Well, you were like staring at Adam." God damn it Clare. I looked up at Adam to see a blush creeping on to his face. He looked so cute all embarrassed. Crap, I just noticed I haven't said anything in response. What can I even say without letting Adam know I like him?

"Uhh-uhh. Clare we should get to class. Thanks for walking with me Adam." I said hurriedly grabbing my books from his hands and pulling Clare into the classroom. "Clare-uh!"

"What? And why are you acting so weird?" Crap. I'm going to have to tell her. She better not tell Eli though because if she tells Eli then Eli will tell Adam and I will die of embarrassment.

"Ehhhhhh. I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" She sounded eager. Well, it's now or never.

"I kinda, maybe, sorta, possible, have a crush on Adam." After I said that, for the first time in my life, I heard Clare squeal. Yes, you heard me right folks. Squeal.

"Oh my god Alli! This is awesome! You have to tell him! You guys would be adorable together and then you guys can double date with me and Eli!" Wow. I've never seen Clare act like this when I told her about one of my new crushes. It's probably because she's friends with Adam."

"Hold on there Clare. I don't think I'm ready to get into a relationship yet after Drew. _Especially _with his brother. It would be like a constant reminder. So you have to promise me not to tell anyone. Not even Eli." I said this as serious as I could.

"But Al-" I cut her off before she could whine.

"No. I mean it Clare. I will tell him when I'm ready."

"Ugh. Fine. But be ready soon, I don't know how long I can keep this big of a secret." If she tells, I kill her. I was about to say that but the bell cut me off signaling for class to start. To bad I could only consentrate on that blue-eyed boy who stole my heart.

Adam's POV

Alli. She was the only thing on my mind ever since we bumped into each other, ever since I walked her to class, ever since Clare said she was staring at me. I honestly couldn't believe it. Did she like me? Is that why she was staring at me? Maybe there was something on my face. Ugh. Why do girls do this to me? There's no way she would like me, she probably just thought of Drew when she looked at me. Stupid Drew. Probably ruining my chances with the most gorgeous girl ever. Obviously Eli could tell I was distracted so he decided to ask me about it.

"Hey Adam, are you okay? You're mind seems somewhere else." Mehh...Should I tell him? I know I can trust Eli but he'll probably tell Clare who would tell Alli and that would NOT be good.

"What-uh yea. I'm fine...i guess." I mumbled that last part but apparently he heard it.

"Mhmm. So how about you tell me what's really bothering you now." Damn it. I guess I have to tell him.

"Well umm...you see I kinda like someone.." The whole time I said this I was looking down. I was dreading the moment when he asked who it was.

"Dude that's awesome! Who is it?"

"Uhh A-Alli." I stuttered.

"Dude are you serious? That's great dude. You need to tell her." Yea..no I don't.

"I can't, I think Drew practically ruined my chances with her. Man, you have to promise to not say anything to Clare." I could see him roll his eyes and a smirk plant on his face.

"Of course I won't man but you need to tell Alli, like soon." I knew he was right. I suck at hiding my feelings and she is bound to find out sometime.

"Yea, alright.." I was dreading the day I would have to tell Alli. It would most likely be the next time I saw her because the whole time I'll have a blush on my face and I just know it. Too bad I wanna see her right now. Ugh. Why do girls do this to me?

**A/N- Okay so that was chapter 1. I hope you liked it! I really love them together and I'm probably going to write a lot of stories that are Allam centric. But I won't forget about my beloved Eclare. haha. So yea please review-like Jordy Todosey would say "It will make my day." haha. (You would know what I'm talking about if you saw one of her youtube videos.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Ello there mates. Haha. Well I'm tired and bored and I'm feeling generous so I'm now offictially updating TWO of my stories in ONE night. It's CRAAAZY! Haha. Aaaand it's not gonna happen very often so I'm giving you guys a present for being SO sweet in your reviews! Okay so this is chapter 2..I hope you enjoy..**

General POV

It's been 2 days since Adam and Alli discovered their feelings for each other. It's now Friday and the roses are being delivered. All Alli can think about is how last year her card was blank-which led to all the drama with Johnny. She really wanted to push that memory out of her head, Johnny is out of the picture and she only has her eyes on a cute blue-eyed boy who just happened to send her a rose...

Alli's POV

This day just needs to end already..I'm dreading second period when they hand out all the roses. Gosh, I HATE Valentine's Day, seeing all these lovey-dovey people makes me sick to my stomach. Mostly because I want that to be me though, I want to be holding hands down the hallway with someone who is proud that I'm their girlfriend. Unlike Johnny who made us sneak around at first or Drew who wouldn't even consider me his girlfriend at first. Is there a reason why guys are ashamed of me? Maybe I should just give up I mean Adam will never even like me back anyway I'm probably to _'superficial' _for him. Ugh. I need to rant, where's Clare? I decided to text her.

_Me-Hey Clare-Bear. Where are you? _She texted back in a matter of seconds.

_Clare-Well why don't you turn around. :) _I looked behind me to find Clare sitting against some lockers next to Eli and...Adam. Of course, just my luck. I hesitantly walked over not knowing what to say without giving away to Adam that I need Clare to talk about him. I took out my phone and texted Clare as I was walking over.

_Me-I need to talk about umm-erm something..*wink-wink* _I hope she can figure out what I'm getting at.

_Clare-Okayy..then come over here so we can talk. _Woww. For a supposed 'genious' she can be really stupid sometimes. I guess I'm going to have to lure her away somehow.

"Hey Clare, Eli, uhh Adam." I smiled sheepishly trying to hide the blush that was creeping onto my face.

"Alright Alli, what do you want to talk about?"

"Umm well you see, can we talk..alone." I looked at Eli telling him to leave with my eyes so he gave Clare a quick peck and dragged Adam away with him. I heard a slight mumble from Adam saying good-bye. Even when he is barely audible he is still sweet. Anyway, back to reality, "Clare you are so stupid sometimes!"

"What did I do?"

"I needed to talk in private about quote-unquote _'umm-erm something' WINK-WINK!_ I said that last part over dramatically while winking my eye really big.

"Uhh okay." Did she seriously still not get it?

"I needed to talk about Adam!" I whisper yelled at her. She then got the look on her face like the lightbulb just went off in her head. There you go Clare, good job.

"Well, what about him? Have you decided to tell him you like him?"

"Noo. I just need to know if he likes me back first. I've been hurt to many times in the past and I want to make sure he's going to be good to me." She had a look on her face like _'Seriously Alli. Did you JUST meet Adam?'_ "Okay, I know he's sweet and a great guy and really really cute..." I started to trail off into my own world until Clare chimed in breaking me from my thoughts.

"Exactly. That's why you need to tell him."

"Can't you just ask him for me? PLEEEEEEEEEEASSSEEEEEEE!"

"OH MY GOD FINE JUST SHUT UP!" Rawr Clare. Gosh.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Just then the bell rang and we were on our way to Chemistry which is ironically the class Adam walked me to that faithful day. Then I remembered it also happens to be second period-when they hand out the roses..._yay._ Our teacher started talking but I zoned out like 5 minutes into class so I have no idea what's going on then all of a sudden I hear the door open. I look behind me to see my older brother and Holly J coming in with a bunch of roses. Ick. I put my head down on my desk so I don't have to see the sickly happy faces on the people that get roses.

"Alli." Holly J says. I look up at her with a confused look on my face.

"Yes?"

"This one is for you."

"WHAT?"

"Okay, first loud. and second just take it and say thank you." I took the rose and opened the note. It was blank. Seriously? 2 years in a row a get an anonymous rose. God Damn!

"Psst. Clare." She turned around and I noticed she had a rose...I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say it's from Eli. "Guess who got ANOTHER blank note."

"Well why don't you just ask Holly J like you asked Anya last year." Ooh good idea.

"Hey Holly J!" I yelled before she walked out.

"Yea?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me who sent me this rose?"

"Sorry I don't know, I wasn't running the table."

"Well who was?"

"I don't know. Find out yourself." And then she walked out. She may have changed but deep down she's still the same old Holly J. I wonder what my brother sees in her. I need to find out who sent me this rose..soon.

Adam's POV

I can't believe Eli convinced me to send Alli a rose. Someone remind me to kill him later, I'm just glad I didn't put down my name. I hope she liked it though, she deserves it, she deserves everything in the world even if she doesn't know it. It was time for lunch and I knew that Alli was going to sit with us today because she's been attatched to the hip with Clare all day. I'm started to get really nervous as I saw them approaching me and Eli who were sitting at one of the picnic tables outside.

"Hey Adam, Hi Eli. Thanks for the rose." Clare said this and then kissed Eli and sat down next to him which forced me and Alli to sit next to each other. Greeat, this isn't going to be ackward at all and of course Eli just had to break the silence.

"So Alli did you get a rose?" He said this while looking straight at me. Again, someone remind me to kill him later. I kicked him under the table and he just smirked.

"Uhh yea actually I did but the card was blank so I don't know who it was from."

"Ohh. Hey Clare can I talk to you for a minute..over there."

"Yea sure." They left to go talk under a tree leaving me and Alli alone. Can you say _ACKWARD._

Clare's POV

"So what do you want to talk about Eli?" I said.

"Well I'm not really supposed to say anything," he glanced over to Alli and Adam, "but Adam likes Alli, like a lot."

"AHH! Are you serious? Because Alli likes Adam too! Is he the one that sent her the rose?"

"Yea it was really funny to watch. He was so nervous his hands were shaking." I giggled at that a little.

"Well we need to figure out a way to get them together because they are never going to admit it to each other."

"I agree completely." He smirked and I smiled and we both looked over at Alli and Adam who were both blushing hard.

**A/N-Okay so that was Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. I was thinking about making this an actual story instead of just adding a few more chapters but idk. So tell me what you guys want because thats what matters is making my readers happy. Hopefully I'll update soon!**


End file.
